Bored
by SatineGrey
Summary: One afternoon, Nabiki realized that she didn't find anything amusing on that day. Well, she has to do something or boredom will kill her. Nabiki & Kasumi with slight Ranma/Akane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 & its characters, I wish, maybe in alternate universe I do.

Prologue

Everyone in the Tendo compound knows that you can never mess around with Nabiki Tendo. Well, fine, perhaps, everyone in Nerima. She somehow just exudes that aura of superiority and...deviousness.

On that particular Saturday afternoon, after going home from school, she felt unusually bored. Unusual because of the fact that she's actually counting all the whopping wads of money that she collected for the week's bets, blackmails, etc. and etc. She just thought that there seems to be nothing at the moment that amuses her. Everyone is afraid of her, she easily manipulates everyone, and she has always correctly predicts the outcome of her schemes...

"Nabiki, i baked cookies. Would you like to have some?" Her eldest sister Kasumi sweetly asked.

"Hmm..." Nabiki smirked, a light bulb suddenly switched on inside her head. "Sure, and can you also bring me a glass of cold orange juice please? It's awfully hot today! Thanks sis!" Nabiki gave her sister a broad smile.

_"Well, why not!"_ Nabiki thought. _"Kasumi is sweet, thoughtful and kind to others. I wonder if she has an ounce or a pinch of dark side in her. She sure always has a lot of patience though I've seen her frown sometimes at Uncle Saotome & Ranma's manners during breakfast time but...I'd like to see her act differently. I bet Kasumi can do a little bit of naughtiness. I mean come on, we're sisters right?"_ Then, she remembered,_ "U-oh, the Lenten season is coming, not that I'm a Christian but everyone is expected to do some penitence or some good deeds and all...Well come to think of it, what I'm about to do is to make Kasumi a better person - to become more lively!"_ She assured herself. After awhile of enjoying Kasumi's tasty treats, she heard loud stomping coming at their door.

"Spar with me then!"

"Why are you being so uncute, tomboy! I told you I don't hit girls!"

"Hah, you keep on calling me sexless and then you go on ranting that! You're really such a jerk!"

"My, my aren't we having the typical Lovers' Quarrel afternoon delight!" quipped Nabiki nonchalantly, while flipping the pages of her ledger.

"We're not lovers, obviously!" Akane snapped.

"Nope, not ever! I'd rather be speared by a thousand arrows than to be with that tomboy!"

"Why you sex-changing freak!" shouted Akane

"Blah-blah-blah! I better leave you two here while the walls are still intact."

With that, Nabiki went up to her room. She suddenly realized that it's been more than a year since Ranma & her baby sister had been forced to be engaged and yet, they're still at each other's throat. Well, if it's up to her she can actually think of effective ways for these two to finally come up to terms with what they really feel for each other! But honestly, the longer they drag everyone on their heels, the more she earns out of everyone's curiosity.

"But their fights are getting monotonous every single day! She said to herself. "Nah! My dearest sister Kasumi will save my day haha!" With that in mind, Nabiki took a nap while forming her plan in her dream.

Author's Note:

Well, that's all for now. I actually wanted to write a collection of stories with titles based on each Ranma 1/2 character's mood. Let's see if I can do that. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is just an homage to the wonderful world of Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2

Nabiki's Project – Kasumi

"Truth is stranger than fiction. And my sister Kasumi's attitude in life is but a strange occurence. It's a phenomenal occurence, I bet it's not a regular thing. She's not programmed to be like that, she's of course a human being afterall who gets mood swings...and can be swayed once in a while...hm!" That was the monologue that Nabiki had with herself in the morning the next day. It was sunday and she has done all the auditing for the week. She has all the time of the day to start her plan...to entertain herself.

It has been a little frustrating for Nabiki that after breakfast, she still hasn't thought of a plan to approach Kasumi. She would definitely get a resounding 'No' from her eldest sister once the word 'bet' arises from her proposition. If only...

"Oh poor little ones! How could such thing happen to them!" Kasumi's voice was heard from their living room.

"What happened Kasumi?" Nabiki asked as she hurried inside their home from her musing at their engawa. She found her sister watching an early morning news.

"Oh look at that Nabiki, those poor little kids at the nearby orphanage! There was a fire from an adjacent building and the whole small building was burnt. It happened yesterday afternoon and good thing all children were playing outside when that happened! Oh I hope they're doing fine...If only I can do something for them. Oh my, maybe I can visit them tomorrow!

"Oh?" Was all that Nabiki uttered when something in her head clicked. "Oh! Well I bet you can do more than visit them dear sister." Nabiki said while giving Kasumi a sweet but very enigmatic smile.

"Hm? What do you mean Nabiki? Ofcourse I won't just visit the children. I 'll give them food, I'll take care of some of them the best I can while I'm there, I'll let them feel loved!"

"Of course, of course my dear Kasumi, I have no doubt you'll do all these things. But they need a stable roof above their heads and comfy beds to lay their fragile bodies for them to dream on their fantasy land! However, you need to do something..."

"Oh my Nabiki, I knew it that you have a soft spot for children! I'll do everything I can...

"Oh are you sure Kasumi? Really you would do anything and everything for them?"

Kasumi gulped, she suddenly felt like selling her soul to a devil. Wait a minute, that sounds harsh, it's Nabiki we're talking here, she thought. "Well yes, if I'm capable of what you would ask me without um, killing or inflicting harm on someone.."

"Okay that's settled then sister dear! As you know I don't have a big amount of money to throw, I only do that whenever I lost in a bet, which barely happens. So, for me to give you the amount you need, you have to take a bet. If you win, you get the agreed sum of money to help this orphanage! It's not that hard right?" Nabiki said in-a-mattet-of-fact way.

"Um okay, I'll just take a bet and that's it? So what will it be about?"

"Oh don't worry, it's familiar to you. Well, it's about our dear baby sister Akane and her loud-mouthed fiance Ranma! I know you believe that they will eventually work out their differences, and at first that's what everyone thinks! But now, there were only a few of you who believe so. That's why if you managed to make them admit that they love each other...

"Oh they do love each other! They just need proper guidance and talk with honesty and without jumping into conclusion..."

"I hope it's that easy Kasumi, as you know, I never lost in a bet. I will definitely do some, let's say a little manipulation here and there, just to get the result I want!" Nabiki replied with a wink.

"That's cheating Nabiki!" replied Kasumi increduly.

"Oh- how! Dear Kasumi, you do what you've got to do to win no matter what it takes! And besides, don't you want to finally have peace around our house?"

"Of course I do..."

"Well then by doing so you can probably hit two birds in one stone!" replied Nabiki.

"Oh my! I guess I'm really doing this, all for a good cause..." Kasumi smiled.

"Fabulous, it's a deal then Kasumi! I have to remind you though that you only have... okay, I'll give you a month to have our lovebirds confess to the family." She then offered a handshake to seal their deal which Kasumi confidently took.

"It's a deal Nabiki!"

Author's Note:

There's finally the second chapter of this story. It took me a long while to come up with this as it was a little difficult for me to capture a convincing Nabiki's style of cleverness in her ideas. Oh I hope I did. I'll be awaiting your reviews.


End file.
